kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 19
Volume 19 is the 19 volume of The World God Only Knows. Before, the cover illustrations from Volumes 13 to 18 were very special, featuring the Goddesses and their Hosts. However, with the recent chapters, it seems that pattern has come to a halt, Chihiro Kosaka, the only non-goddess candidate, is displayed on the front cover as an indication that the long Arc has come to a close. On the back features Keima and Elsie, in their normal school attire. Synopsis Having goten far with his new conquest of recapturing Ayumi, Keima is in a predicament as he attempts to bring out the goddess from her. After a rollercoaster ride of losing and gaining trust from this one girl, Keima faces one of his hardest conquest as he tries to asemble this girl's love in the middle of being chased by Vintage. The stage falls apart when Chihiro intentionally tells Ayumi about Keima's act, leaving Keima to either use the final resort or give up the chase. Keima takes up the chance to be honest with himself, and Ayumi complies with something outrageous: "Marry me!" Even with this powerful one phrase, Keima answers her call. During an informal wedding by themselves, Keima draws out the last goddess from Ayumi and saves the world from Vintage. But what is there left for Keima to do, now with all the escaped spirits left in the goddesses' hands? Go back to the "normal" life which he hasn't felt in such a long time? Special Cover Omake Synopsis Differences from the tankōbon chapterMurasui's original thread. * Flag 179: ** CHAPTER COVER REVISION; the correct order is (right-to-left) Vulcan-Apollo-Diana-Minerva-Mars-Mercury. ** PANEL CHANGE, into two panels of Ayumi's room's window, in the second panel Keima is calling Ayumi out. (Page 16 - First panel) * Flag 180: ** Chapter title changed from "Dirty Works" to "The Young Lady of the Fire-Crackling Summer" ** Keima's thoughts in second panel omitted, replaced by that of third panel, while his thoughts in third panel replaced by that of fourth panel, and in exchange he thinks "And after that… I only have to believe in my dating sims prowess!!" in fourth panel. (Page 3 - Second, third, fourth panel) ** Conversation bubble addition, putting her previous "Really!!" there and changed it into "Really…". (Page 8 - Fourth panel) ** In the first, her lines changed into "You're mean… Katsuragi…", while in the second she's not looking straight at Keima but facing down like in the third panel, and lastly in the third, her conversation bubbles changed into thought bubbles, thinking "…Why? Why did I come here…?". (Page 9 - First, second, third panel). * Flag 181: ** Chihiro's expression changed, her eyebrow kinda slanted downwards and opened her mouth a bit wider. (Page 7 - Third panel) ** SFX addition of the ruckus caused by Chihiro and the girls. (Page 11 - Second panel) ** Chihiro's conversation bubbles changed into whisper bubbles. (Page 11 - Last panel) ** Keima's shocked SFX added. (Page 13 - Second panel) ** Chihiro's holding a glass. (Page 13 - Fourth panel) * Flag 182: ** There are scribbles on the map. (Page 2 - Third panel) ** Miyako's black sleeves drawn. (Page 3 - Second panel) ** Miyako's conversation bubbles changed into thought bubbles. (Page 7 - First panel) ** Chihiro's eyebrows' drawing changed. (Page 12 - Fourth panel) ** Ayumi's thoughts changed into "…Was he always lying from the beginning…? From that time before the sports meet…?". (Page 15 - Third panel) ** A sweat has been added behind Ayumi's head. (Last page - Last panel) * Flag W: ** A few of the troops added behind Nagase. (Page 9 -Second panel) ** SFX addition. (Last page - Last panel) * Flag 184: ** Haqua's shoulder sleeves omitted. (First page - Second panel) ** Conversation changed, here Ayumi says 'romantic place' not 'near the ocean', the same applies to Keima in fourth panel. (Page 10 - Second panel) ** Haqua's hair fixed (her side-tail added), Keima's mouth drawn slightly different in last panel. (Page 13 - Second-last and last panel) * Flag 185: ** Tenri's uniform configuration fixed (no ribbon on the chest part). (First panel - Second-last and last panel) ** Keima's small conversation bubble changed into whisper bubble. (Page 10 - Second panel) ** Nora's thoughts addition, she thinks "Is it because they have their hands full of today's resurrection of Hell…?". (Page 17 - Second last panel) * Flag 186: ** Ayumi's chest section of the dress fixed. (Page 2 - First panel) ** Tenri's uniform configuration fixed (no ribbon on the chest). (Page 3 - Third panel)(Page 10 - Second last panel)(Page 11 - Second and fourth panel) ** PANEL CHANGE, into Ayumi's eye. (Page 14 - Last panel) ** There's a trademark two sweats in TWGOK coming out from Keima as he stands. (Page 14 - Second panel) * Flag 188: ** Mars is not wearing a skirt anymore. (Page 13 - Second panel) * Flag 189: ** Chihiro's flower hairpin added. (Page 4 - Last panel)(Page 6 - First panel) ** Elsie's ribbon in the back of her head added. (Page 14) References